Survival
This is an article that gives you survival tips in Booga Booga. Survival Tips * Gather lots of Logs and Stone. They are essential for every player in the game. These resources are required for almost everything. * Kill all Mobs that you see and take their meat and place them beside a Campfire to cook them. When they are cooked, eat them. Store the rest in your bag so you can eat them later. * Stay away from players that have better tools and armor than you as they can easily kill you and get your stuff so don't go near them unless you fully trust them. * You will lose your tools and armor when you die, but not the other items in your backpack. Never craft more tools than you need so you won't lose too much of your hard work. * Don't rage over deaths. Just craft the armor and tools you used to have again. Even the most experienced players must be prepared for losses. * If you are looking for an ambush, wear no armor until threatened. This may also decrease the likelihood of pros or even hackers targeting you, as they will think you don’t have any good resources. However, if you are extremely blind, peoples with void cloak can 2-hit kill you using emerald blade. * If you are not in a tribe, do not trust anyone except for anyone you actually know well. * Ignore people who claim to be friendly, for more often than not, this can be a ruse to be able to get close to you and kill you. Creating a Tribe * When you create a tribe, build a fort and place the Totem (only Chiefs can do this) in the center and, put wood or stone walls around it. This will prevent other people from building structures near the tribe fort. * Go raiding with your tribe and share what you get with your tribe members. * Get 2 or 3 people to guard the fort so no intruders come in and wipe out the entire tribe. * Do not ONLY trust your tribe members; they can betray and kill you (unless you trust them and they trust you, sometimes you need to do this via giving them good stuff, especially higher level players). Fighting Tips * Never attack people with better armor than you unless you barely have anything to lose, as 1) They likely know many good strategies for fighting others (It's sometimes not true because they could have gotten stuff from chest hackers / meteors / high level friends and then ask high-level player to craft them their stuff, and 2) They could end you very easily which you will lose your stuff. * Another useful fighting trick is to use walls or huts to trap people and kill them but try not to place anything on their head as there will be a message on your screen saying in red text "Don't Place On <'''Player's Name>'''! ** If you are trying to trap an enemy with the Big Ol' Hut, but they are jumping up and down, you will have to time your placement so that the enemy is on the ground when you place it. ** If you end up in a laggy server, void cloak would be the worst ability as the hit delay with make your enemy be aware. Also, When you are fighting, you need to time it correctly, if you see your enemy hit, and you are the running one, quickly turn your directions and hit your enemy. Your enemy can't strike back because the hit delay, which makes them have a few seconds cool down and you can easily get a free hit. Category:Tutorial Category:Guide Category:Gameplay Category:Tips